full_hardcorefandomcom-20200214-history
Meteor Crater
Meteor Crater is a highly treacherous dungeon packed with lava hazards, Zombie Pigmen, parkour, and even traps in the Shotbow game, MineZ. It is located in the top-right area of the map within a crater of netherrack. Kill Count * Cri, Scrubby, Swan, Jirami, User, Wist, Hero (Squidward #3) * Scrubby (Squidward #4) * Whisk, Tray, Danward, Connrad (Connrad MineZ #1/Steven Unicore) * Studied, Mario, Leah, Sonic, Don, Astro, Neon, Fate (Sonicraft's MineZ HC #2) * JT, Quadefeed (Zapcore MineZ #1) * BlueLego, BRBeverage (MineZ Sascore Mini #3) Survivors * Sasege2, Luigi2145, JackP821, OrcaHedron (MineZ Sascore Mini #3) How to Complete Meteor Crater Entrance * The entrance to Meteor Crater can be found around the cords (3360, -2960). * In order to enter the dungeon, you must swim through the rightmost flow of lava. It is six blocks wide, and the dungeon's entrance lies beneath the third block from the right. ** Bring plenty of potions in order to heal yourself up after making it through, as well as for the various dangers found deeper in the dungeon. * Once making it through, you will find a small pool of water where you extinguish yourself and refill your water bottles. First Room * This room is a guantlet of lava and Zombie Pigmen. * While making it through the guantlet, try to avoid the lava as much as possible. * It is recommend to make it through the gauntlet as fast as possible to avoid the Zombie Pigmen that will soon begin to spawn. However, be sure to still avoid the lava as best as you can as well. Second Room * Once making is past the first room, you will come across a tunnel leading downwards with numerous glowstone blocks scatted along the side. * Slowly make your way down the glowstone blocks, making sure to heal yourself each time. ** There are little notches on the obsidian walls that can be used to make long falls shorter and thus less damaging. * After making it down to the water, refill you water bottles if you need to, then proceed into the next room. Third Room * Jump over the pressure plate found in this room. If you step on it, it will spawn of Zombie Pigman. ** Try to jump from the edge of the block that is closest to the pressure plate, as this will give you the best chance of not landing on it. * Once you it past the pressure plate, continue through the diamond block parkour room. Fourth Room * Once again, there is a pressure plate found in this room you will need jump over, as it will also spawn a Zombie Pigman if you were to step on it. * Go ahead and refill your water here if you need to. * Make your way through the emerald block parkour. Take your time, as the few jumps can be tricky! Button Section * At the top of the emerald block parkour, you will find yet another pressure pressure on top of the dispenser, which once again, you will need to jump over. Obviously, it will spawn of Zombie Pigman if you step on it. Press the button in front of the blocked pressure plate to open it up. ** However, you may find this pressure plate quite difficult to jump over compared to the other two. The best way to avoid is to jump onto the very edge of the dispenser (not onto the pressure plate), then jump and sprint at the same time to make it over. Once over, press the button found in the room. ** Alternatively, you could just jump onto the pressure plate, then quickly run over to the button and press it. Loot Room * After pressing the button, you will be teleported into the loot room. Loot all the chests and be sure to grab the legendary item. Press the the new button found in this room to be teleported back outside the dungeon. * Congratulations! You beat the Meteor Crater! Category:Goals